leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pengu
For the Little Legend, see Featherknight Pengus are the penguins of Runeterra. They first appeared during the 2015 Snowdown Showdown event. Lore are an avian species. These aquatic flightless birds are mostly seen around the tundra region. Highly adapted for life in the water, pengus have countershaded dark and white plumage, and their wings have evolved into flippers. They can also be seen primitive tools. Trivia General= *Pengus mainly celebrate Pool Party and Snowdown Showdown. * They are prominently featured as Little Legend in the game mode, Teamfight Tactics. |-| Cameo Appearances= Splash Art Bard SnowDaySkin.jpg|Gnar is seen chasing a Pengu, Bard is holding another Pengu in his hand, and the last Pengu is frozen in the background behind Syndra. Draven SantaSkin.jpg|Draven crashes through the wall of a Pengu house. Graves SnowDaySkin.jpg|A Pengu can be seen dropping a snowball onto a Poro in the background. Karma WinterWonderSkin.jpg|A Pengu is on the bottom left of the splash. Skin * Replaces 's . It also appears in the skin recall and . ** His golden chromas will replaces the normal pengus with golden ones. * Appears in , recalls. Media Videos= ;Related Videos Be Your Best Santa Snowdown 2017 Event Trailer - League of Legends| Little Legends - Team Fight Tactics Companions| Teamfight Tactics Gameplay Trailer League of Legends| Teamfight Tactics Rise of the Elements TFT Set 2 Gameplay Trailer - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= File:Snowdown Showdown 2017 Icon Concept 01.jpg|Snowdown Showdown 2017 Icon concept Icons concept 03.jpg|Icons Concept 3 (by Riot Employed Sperasoft Studio) Teamfight Tactics Teaser 03.jpg|The six basic little legends design Teamfight Tactics Teaser 04.jpg|The three levels of the Pengu Featherknight Featherknight Pengu Tier 1.png|Pengu 1 Featherknight Pengu Tier 2.png|Pengu 2 Featherknight Pengu Tier 3.png|Pengu 3 |-| Summoner Icons= Gemstone Pengu profileicon.png|Gemstone Pengu Iced Pengu profileicon.png|Iced Pengu Jolly Penguin profileicon.png|Jolly Penguin Pengu (Ruby) profileicon.png|Pengu (Ruby) Traveler's Penguin profileicon.png|Traveler's Penguin Unleashed Penguin profileicon.png|Unleashed Penguin Cheering Pengu profileicon.png|Cheering Pengu Pengu Featherknight profileicon.png|Pengu Featherknight Pengu Portal Party profileicon.png|Pengu Portal Party |-| Ward Skins= Penguin Skier Ward.png|Penguin Skier Ward Santa Penguin Ward.png|Santa Penguin Ward Surfin' Pengu Ward.png|Surfin' Pengu Ward Wipeout Pengu Ward.png|Wipeout Pengu Ward Hang Loose Pengu Ward.png|Hang Loose Pengu Ward |-| Emotes= File:D'Pengu Emote.png|D'Pengu File:Dressed to Kill Emote.png|Dressed to Kill Happy To See You Emote.png|Happy To See You File:Hat's Off Emote.png|Hat's Off File:Joy Pengu Emote.png|Joy Pengu File:M'Pengu Emote.png|M'Pengu File:Notice Me Pengu Emote.png|Notice Me Pengu File:Pool Party Pengu Emote.png|Pool Party Pengu Hype Pengu Purple Emote.png|Hype Pengu Purple Hype Pengu Blue Emote.png|Hype Pengu Blue Hype Pengu Red Emote.png|Hype Pengu Red Hype Pengu Orange Emote.png|Hype Pengu Orange Animated D'Pengu Emote.png|Animated D'Pengu Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Gold Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Gold Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Platinum Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Platinum Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Diamond Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Diamond Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Master Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Master Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Grandmaster Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Grandmaster Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Challenger Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Challenger Category:Races Category:Pengu